Life Lessons
by Rikau
Summary: AU. SasuNaru. Oneshot. Sasuke's a Health teacher, Naruto is failing all his classes except art... can Sasuke help the poor senior bring up his grades by first semester? Let's hope so, otherwise the principal, Naruto's dad, won't be too happy.


**Hey there all, this is just a little something for may10baby, since its her birthday and all... and yet I missed it by 2 hours! So sorry May! I was so close too, but I only had time to work on it today, so gomen!**

**Its a little rushed... ok a lot, but I think I did an okay job, since it is my first SasuNaru fic ever! So please be nice!**

**Oh and its unbetaed, so there might be mistakes... spell check doesn't always work. heh heh.  
**

**Hope you like it May! And happy 2 hour late birthday!! xD**

* * *

The dull sound of the dreaded bell sounded, signaling the end of the little bit of freedom a certain health teacher and school doctor had. It was lunch, and that meant that his small little health office doorway was about to be crowded with drooling fan girls, who wouldn't let anyone else come in, but all fought to be closer. Then after lunch, there was his two periods of health he had to teach since Hokage High was short on staff, even though it was a privately owned school.

The teacher released a low sigh as his two long bangs that framed his face fell in front of his eyes as hundreds of multiple footsteps could be heard coming his way. _Great, just want I needed before going to teach the oh so __**wonderful**__ lesson about sexual activities today._ Sasuke's thoughts groaned as he rubbed his temples. It was then that whispers could be heard from the girls he knew were huddled about even though he sat at his desk drinking his somewhat cold coffee. _I'm going to kill my brother for getting me this job._

--

Meanwhile, Hokage High's class clown had just been summoned to the Principal's office. The said blond reached the door and sheepishly poked his head inside. The room was somewhat dark, making it appear as if he had just come to the Godfather for help. The only light was coming from the giant wall windows from behind the desk with the back of the chair facing the senior boy.

"Naruto…" the male voice called but the chair didn't move. Naruto gulped down the lump in his throat as he entered the room. "I believe you already know the reasons for me calling you here."

Naruto only scratched the back of his head and chuckled slightly. "Eh heh, well if it's about the new paint job on the statues outside, I can explain that. You see–"

"No, although I do need to punish you for that." The other cut hi off. "No, this about you failing four of five classes, including health." It what then that the chair turned around to reveal a man who looked similar to Naruto with the same spiky blond hair and blue eyes, however these eyes had tears on the edges of them. "How could you do this Naruto!? Tell me where I have gone wrong raising you!" the man cried as he dropped his head on his arms onto his desk.

Naruto felt guilty and bit the bottom of his lip. "Dad, its not you…it's just that I don't learn well. Maybe if I had a tutor…"

"You've already had 13 tutors, but none of them helped."

"Well, if they didn't make it boring like the teachers at school did, then maybe I'd learn something." Naruto argued with a pout.

Minato merely sighed and shook his head. "Your mother isn't going to be too happy with this. Its only half way through the first semester and you're already failing every class possible except art! What did I do that made me have such an idiot for a son!?"

Naruto felt himself twitch at his father's last comment. However, he wasn't given time to comment on it as his father continued in his rant.

"Anyways Naruto, I have come to the conclusion that you will switch classes and get new teachers, since you're so sure that it's their fault." At this moment, Minato could see his son visibly flinch, the reason for that probably had something to do with the fact that Naruto had the easier teachers in the school as teachers, and that meant he'd get harder ones, who'd make sure he actually paid attention and did work. "That being said, Iruka will be you're English and homeroom teacher, Kakashi for Calculus, Jiraiya for Government and Economics, and…" Minato had to pause as he looked down at the new schedule, "the new teacher for Health, and Deidara will continue to be your art teacher."

Naruto mouth dropped. _But that schedule would only make sure he __**did**__ fail._ "But dad!" he began to whine.

"No buts and that's final. Now shoo, lunch is almost over and you have Health next. Off you go." Naruto cursed under his breath and felt something sharp hit the back of his head. "No son of mine curses."

"Why don't you tell Kyu-nii that." he grumbled as he turned to see that it was a stapler that hit him.

--

Sasuke sighed as he stood up, hearing the bell signal the end of lunch. He watched as the girls made way for him, but a few of the more annoying and outgoing girls walked extremely close to him, much to close for his liking.

"Uchiha-sensei, you're going to be teaching health today, no?" a girl with bright pink hair asked as she smiled sweetly at him. Sadly, for her and all these girls, the god-like 'Uchiha-sensei' didn't swing that way.

"Hn." and a curt nod was his answer. _Damn._ He thought sincehe hated the fact that this school was on block schedule. It had its ups and downs, up side, he only had to teach every other day, down side meant two hour classes, and even if he didn't have to teach, he could leave since he was the school doctor. Thankfully, though, the classroom he taught in was close and it was only males, since health was separated by gender at this school, which he was more than glad for since that meant he didn't have to **ever** deal with the annoying girls that bothered him constantly. He swiftly stepped inside the haven of his classroom as the second bell rang, and watched with a satisfied smirk as all the girls scattered. He then turned to his class and cleared his throat.

"Let's get started then." He began as he turned towards the board and began to write down the topic of the lesson for all to see. And the words were written in nice neat handwriting on the white board, _Sex_.

--

Naruto scowled as he made his way from his dad's office to the designated class. "Why is it so far from everything?! The closest thing is the health office!" the blond complained, as he finally found the room and opened the door. Apparently, though, that wasn't the smartest decision as a fine scowl was pinned right at him. However that was not what made the blond freeze, it was the person with the scowl. _I-its him._ was all his brain could register as he continued to stare at the pale male, but not too pale, with black hair and equally black eyes. "Sasuke…" he breathed out.

--

Just after he wrote the word on the board and turned around, smirking at the blushed faces and was about to go on into the topic, he was rudely interrupted by a blond and instantly fixed a glare at the said blond. However the longer he glared, he realized that the other didn't move only stared at him in disbelief, which made Sasuke raise a brow in question. He looked the other over and smirked as he looked at the other's somewhat feminine figure but obviously a boy, with golden blond locks, and gorgeous sky blue eyes. The moment of observing the blond was ended though by a cough from one of his other students, which brought him back to reality.

"Well are you just going to just stand there all day and drool or explain why you're here?" he asked in his glare back in place, but couldn't help the teasing sound in his voice.

Instantly Naruto shook his head and closed his mouth as he smiled and walked in. "Switched to your class."

Sasuke raised a brow again at the familiar tone the other took with him instantly and scowled, but nodded and motion for the other to take a seat, which Naruto did after finding his friend Kiba in one of the middle rows.

"Now, as I was saying, the damn school board wants any and all graduating seniors to know about sex, even though most of you probably already know about it from experience…" Sasuke paused as he watched the blond's hand rise up and frowned. "Yes…" he looked down to see who it was and nodded. "Uzumaki-san. You have a question?"

Naruto scowled for a second, but then smiled and nodded. "So does that mean you'll teach us about both ways to do sex?" This made Sasuke raise a questioning brow for Naruto explain. "Oh you know, how one can do it with a girl or with another guy?" This made the whole class cough, snort, or giggle. But Naruto could care less as he watched Sasuke's expression intently with a smile still on his face.

Sasuke merely hmphed then cleared his throat for the class to pay attention. "I'll be seeing you after class Uzumaki." He informed and continued on his lesson, only going over when a male and female had sex, since he wasn't required to explain the second one, which he figured if they really wanted to know, they could figure it out themselves, he did after all… well more like he heard his brother and his brother's lover go at it since he was twelve.

--

Class ended soon enough, and true to his word, Sasuke dismissed the whole class except Naruto, who Kiba wished good luck to, since he stated that Naruto would need it. Naruto only shrugged at the comment and stayed seated as he watched Sasuke sit at the front desk.

"Sooo…" Naruto started, "are you going to answer my question?" Sasuke merely looked up and rolled his eyes, then stood up and walked over to Naruto and held out his hand.

"Papers." He stated coldly, really not wanting to deal with a kid like Naruto in his class.

Naruto sighed, understanding that Sasuke wanted the papers telling Sasuke about his grades and why he was switched into the class. He dug them out of his schoolbag and handed them over. As Sasuke began to look through them, Naruto decided to continue talking. "Why are you so cold?" he half whined and pouted.

Sasuke looked over the edge of the paper he was examining to peek at the blond. "Because I can be. Now if you don't mind, I'm trying to figure out why you're such an idiotic dobe."

"WHAT?! A teacher can't insult their students!"

"They can if what they say is the truth, and from your grades, the truth is even worse."

Naruto only scowled and looked away. "And here I thought I liked you."

Sasuke only perked up a brow for the third time that day. _Damn, this idiot makes no sense whatsoever._

Naruto saw the look on Sasuke's face and frowned. "You mean you don't know who I am?"

"Of course I know who you are, you're the idiot who interrupted my class with a stupid question, aka Naruto Uzumaki, but I believe the better term should be dobe."

Naruto scowled. "Am not teme! But never mind that! I mean you don't _remember_ me?!"

Sasuke's brows furrowed together as he shook his head. "Sorry no, should I?" Naruto was taken aback and scowled, but hurt was written in his eyes, which Sasuke didn't miss.

"Whatever, I'm out of here." And with that, Naruto quickly grabbed the papers from Sasuke and stormed out the school.

--

"And can you believe it Kyu-nii! Dad switched all my classes except Deidara-sensei's and that's not the worse part yet! The new teacher, my Health teacher, is Sasuke Uchiha! And he didn't even remember me!!" the blond finished ranting to his brother as he pouted sitting on the couch in his older brother's studio.

Kyuubi had been listening and nodded or made agreeing sounds every once in awhile, but he was in the middle of a photo shoot, since he was a photographer for many different magazines, and one of the best in the business. Naruto looked up to his older brother with long red hair, similar to their mother's, with matching eyes, so it was no wonder that the young blond had a talent for the arts, just like his brother, maybe not the same art, but it was still an art. That being said, it was also no wonder that he'd taken the same sexual preference as his older brother as well…he even fell for someone from the same family.

"Kyu-nii! You're not listening to me!!" Naruto whined. Kyuubi sighed and stood up, telling everyone to take five as he gave Naruto his full attention.

"I am and was listening to you Naru-chan. It just so happens that I have a job to do. But you can't expect Sasuke-kun to remember something when you were only 10 and he was 14, and drunk."

"But I remember!! And if he even if he doesn't remember, that's no excuse for forgetting!"

Kyuubi sighed and rubbed his temples, knowing that Naruto didn't realize the contradiction in the words. "Naruto, he was drunk and that's why he kissed you."

"But he was my first kiss! The least he can do is either take responsibility or give it back." Naruto argued in a child-like manner. In truth ever since that fateful day that Itachi Uchiha, Kyuubi's lover, convinced Kyuubi to bring Naruto over because Itachi was having 'Kyuubi withdraw symptoms' and Kyuubi had to watch Naruto, the blond had been saving himself for Sasuke, the idiot who accidentally drank some of the water Itachi drugged for Kyuubi, which he got a beating for doing later, and kissed the young blond.

As Kyuubi sat there trying to find a solution to his brother's problem, and idea popped into his head. "Naru-chan, you said you were in need of a new tutor, no?"

Naruto only tilted his head at the change of topic but nodded. "Yeah, why?"

Kyuubi smiled. "I just may know of one that I'm sure you'd like." Of course, though, this all went over the young blond's head as he watched his brother stand up and head for the phone.

--

After three threats of different blackmail, Sasuke was walking towards the door of his nice apartment. And apartment that a teacher's salary came no where close to, and was of course provided to him from the Uchiha corporation, which he was to begin working at next year under agreement with his father, but he'd be in the medial part, while his brother continued to control the business side. Anyways, the blackmail threats had came from said older brother, or better known as Itachi, and it was making Sasuke tutor some senior kid who was failing all his classes including Health. _How can anyone even fail Health? Isn't that like the easiest subject in the world? For god's sake, I'm even teaching that subject, it must be difficult to fail. Must be some kind of dobe then._ But nevertheless, Sasuke was going to tutor this kid. He opened the door to come face to face with the same dobe from earlier.

"Dobe." He greeted as he leaned against the door.

However, Naruto was just as shocked, if not more, as Sasuke. "Sa-sasuke?" he asking in disbelief then shook his head. "What are you doing here?" he asked in a harsher tone.

Sasuke merely raised a brow at the informality. "For one thing, I live here. And what exactly are you doing here?"

"Looking for you I guess then teme." Naruto scowled out.

"Hn. Then get inside. I don't have all day. I have a life too you know." Sasuke said as he turned around and walked into the apartment.

Naruto continued to hold the scowl on his face and stuck his tongue out at Sasuke's back.

"Don't stick that out unless you're prepared to use it for something useful." Sasuke commented as he glanced back with a smirk, which made Naruto blush from anger and embarrassment, but mostly embarrassment and the idea of what Sasuke's words meant exactly. And with that, the tutoring began, with bickering constantly occurring between explaining and understanding.

--

The weird relationship between student and teacher/tutor continued for weeks and it was nearing the end of the first semester, and an improvement could be seen. Naruto's grades began to go up, and now the blond dobe was close to getting straight A's, a first since 3rd or 4th grade, but the arguing hadn't decreased one bit, but it had begun to become more teasing than insulting each other. And the other major change had been Sasuke's cold attitude, the ice waves that emitted from him seemed to have cooled down and weren't as harsh as before, and Naruto was allowed to get away with calling Sasuke by his first name with no honorific, which when anyone else tried it, which some idiot boys did, they ended up dead in a dark alley. Well, not really, but they wished there did, since they always received the Uchiha death glare which made them wish for death everyday they saw it. However, as it was said before, the blond was _close_ to getting straight A's, he still had a B in Health, because he had entered Sasuke's class with a F- and Sasuke was not about to grade easy on the adorable dobe, he was going to make him work for it.

Naruto was once again at Sasuke's apartment, working on some Calculus homework, when he looked up and over at Sasuke who sat calmly on the couch across the glass coffee table Naruto worked upon. Sasuke was reading a book, one that Kakashi had given him as a gag present, but he had become bored recently and didn't have anything else new to read, so he settled for the orange book. Plus, it had some interesting 'information' within its pages.

"Ano, Sasuke." Said male paused in his reading and looked over at Naruto from behind the book. "What can I do to raise my grade for Health?" the blond asked as he fiddled with his pencil. "I've done all the work and paid attention in class. You even made me do all the extra credit and even assigned more so I could raise it up to the grade it is now… but I want to make it an A."

Sasuke smiled at Naruto's words and nodded. "Its fine, I'm sure you'll do well."

"Eh? So that means you'll just give me a few extra points?" Naruto asked hopefully.

Sasuke shook his head. "No, that means that I expect you to do well on the final."

"What?! But Sasuke…" he whined. "You know the only way I can get an A is if I get a perfect score!"

"Exactly." And with that, Sasuke returned to reading, as Naruto began to pout.

Naruto sat there with his saddest and cutest pout he knew how to, which did not go unnoticed by Sasuke. One of the other things that had occurred from their tutoring sessions, was that Sasuke's memory of the fated kiss, had been revealed to Naruto that he didn't forget at all, but knew that it was 'wrong' for a teacher and student to have that kind of relationship. Of course then, Naruto argued that there was no harm in a tutor and student having something. Sasuke chuckled as he remembered that conversation and smiled as he remember it lead to a nice little make out session, which both enjoyed, and more have happened since, but never gone further, since Sasuke didn't want to push his luck. However as he was reminiscing, he didn't realize the seductive look that had recently appeared in Naruto's eyes, and the said blond leaned over the table.

"Say Sasuke, let's say I wasn't able to get a 100 on the final, could I possibly do a favor for you so you could give me a few extra points to make that B an A?" Naruto asked while batting his eyelashes.

Sasuke looked over and saw how the boy had moved to be sitting on his knees with his legs nicely spread under the glass coffee table and curved his back in just the right position to show the curves of his body that screamed to be touched. Naruto watched as he saw Sasuke stiffen slightly and smirked.

"Is that a bribe dobe?"

Naruto winked with a confident smile. "I promise I'll still do my best, but a little insurance never hurt, nee?" And then Naruto leaned back, holding himself up with an arm behind him as his other hand trailed slowly and seductively up his body from his knee to his mouth where he licked the tip of his middle finger. Sasuke continued to smirk and put his book down on the table.

"Oh? And just what kind of insurance where you thinking of?"

"Oh you know, the usual…" Naruto trailed off as he stood up and swung his hips side to side, as he walked over to Sasuke, smiling the whole time.

"I don't know if that'd be worth the points you may need for insurance." Sasuke teased, knowing the blond's game.

Naruto paused only for a split second, but then recovered and sexually crawled onto the couch, like a cat, or fox, with his butt in the air. "Then how about anything Sasuke-_sensei_ thinks if worth the points I need." It was then that Naruto crawled closer to Sasuke and bent his head down near Sasuke's lap and rubbed his head effectively against the older's groin, which instantly made Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek to hold a grunt in as he felt his member come to life.

"Naruto." He growled out in warning, but other merely smirked in triumph and crawled onto Sasuke's lap.

"Hm, _Sensei_?" He asked as he pressed in body against the other, allowing Sasuke to feel Naruto's hardening member. Sasuke couldn't help but groan as he felt Naruto begin to rock on his member. It was then that Naruto decided to kiss the other, which made Sasuke throw any rules out the window and kiss the other back needy for the contact as his hands ventured to help rock the blond on his harden cock easier. Naruto instantly moaned into the kiss as he broke it for air as he felt Sasuke not only aim for his hole but also gave his butt a tight squeeze with both hands.

Naruto closed his eyes at the sensation as his hands tightened their grip in the black locks. And the next thing he knew, he was on his back on the couch with Sasuke starting down at him.

"You sure?" the owner of black eyes asked, before he lost it and wouldn't stop even if the blond begged him to.

Naruto nodded as he pulled the other down into another kiss, where tongues fought and teeth clinked. "I've been waiting for this day." He whispered to the other as they broke away. "You sure take your god damn time." he teased.

Sasuke scoffed. "Didn't want to rush you, or get put in jail when you weren't officially an adult."

Naruto was about to come up with something else to say when he felt Sasuke descend on his lips again and a stray hand wander up his shirt, slowly pulling it off, and over his head once the kiss was broken.

"Eager are we?" Naruto teased.

"For someone who's about to lose their virginity, you sure are talkative." Sasuke teased back as he licked Naruto's neck while his hand went to play with one of Naruto's nipples. Sasuke smirked as he begun to suck on the other's neck so he could mark the other, while Naruto began to moan slightly at the sensation. Once Sasuke was satisfied with the mark, he release the tender skin and moved his mouth to toy with the pre-harden nipple his hand had been playing with, while his hand tended to the other one. His tongue swirled over the small bud in circles, and then he sucked a little and decided to give a hard pull of it with his teeth, which to his satisfaction made a loud moan emit from his blond's lips.

"You like it a little rough then?" he teased as he bit down a little harsh on the nipple and tugged at the other one with his hand, which made Naruto wince, but moan once more.

"S-stop it teme, that hurts." Naruto whined with discomfort lacing his voice.

"Oh? Because that's not what you're body's saying." Sasuke informed the other as he reached down and grabbed Naruto's groin through the cloth, receiving a silent moan as Naruto threw his head back from the rough sensation of cloth rubbing over his member, and the tight grip Sasuke had on it. Sasuke smirked in triumph and moved his head lower to mimic the action Naruto did to him earlier and rubbed his head against the younger's groin.

"St-stop te-teasing." Naruto ordered as he tried to catch his breath. Sasuke smiled.

"As you wish." And with that, he pulled the blond's pants and boxers off in one single fluid motion, which made Naruto shudder from his member's freedom and tough of cold air. "So you are a natural blond." Sasuke chuckled to himself.

"Sh-shut up!" Naruto growled with a blush covering his face. And it was then that he realized that Sasuke was fully dressed. "Sasuke, take yours off too." He asked shyly.

Sasuke smiled at the blush, bent forward, and gave Naruto a loving kiss. "Alright." Soon a naked Sasuke hovered above an equally naked Naruto, and Naruto couldn't help but stare and take the whole image of Sasuke in, including the size of a certain body part.

Sasuke smirked, seeing where Naruto's gaze ended. "Impressed?" he whispered into the other's ear seductively as his tongue jotted out to lick the shell.

Naruto blushed bright red at being caught staring the lick he'd just received. "I hope you aren't thinking that _that_ will fit." He began to pout and frown knowing that it'd hurt, a _lot_.

Sasuke chuckled lightly. "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll figure out something."

Naruto blushed again as Sasuke moved to kiss him. "Now be quiet. From here on out you're only allowed to say 'more,' 'faster,' 'harder,' and 'Sasuke.' Understood?"

Naruto blushed, but smiled as he reached up and pulled the other down into another kiss. "No stop or wait?"

Sasuke shook his head as he moved down Naruto's jaw and chest, kissing along the way. "Sorry, but for some reason I think you won't need those words." And soon Naruto could feel warm breath hitting his hard cock and he moaned at the sensation.

"Nn… Sa-sasuke…" Sasuke smirked and breathed onto the member and watched as it twitched slightly, then he licked the tip and the underside where the sensitive vein was located. Meanwhile, Naruto continued to moan at the sensation, feeling nothing of the sort ever before, and wasn't about to complain, wanting only more of the sensation. Soon Sasuke engulfed him and sucked deeply, creating the need for release begin to rise.

Sasuke continued, sucking as he dragged his teeth along the length, with Naruto's vocals encouraging him on. Soon he began to feel precum seeping into his mouth, and pulled away, receiving a groan of dissatisfaction. Sasuke smiled and moved up and kissed Naruto. "Shh… just turn over and I'll be right back."

Naruto scowled at the lost of warmth as Sasuke got up and wandered off somewhere, but did as the other said and turned over, but was rewarded by the return of warmth. "Sasuke, where'd you–" But he was interrupted by an intense kiss.

"Thought we agreed on what words you can say?" Sasuke teased as he sucked on the back of Naruto's neck and opened the tube of lube he went to go find. He then squeezed out some onto his fingers and circled Naruto's opening, feeling it pulse at the sensation. "Relax Naru." He advised as he pushed one finger into the opening, feeling the muscles tighten around his digit. He felt Naruto squirm in discomfort but soon settle down. "You okay?" And Naruto nodded, so Sasuke sucked on one of Naruto's earlobes as he pushed a second finger in. Waiting for a little while for the blond to adjust, then began to move his fingers in a scissoring motion, slowly and as gently as possible to stretch his young blond.

Luckily for Naruto, Sasuke had experience and patience for him to get used to the intrusions, which he eventually did, moaning from the sensation, and wincing every once in a while, but it was worth it, because he learned to relax and allow Sasuke to stretch him. Then he felt the fingers leave him, and he looked back slightly, only to feel something much bigger than the digits that were in him before begin to push its way into him.

Sasuke had put lube on his other hand and had slicked his member while stretching Naruto. He moaned as he felt himself being squeezed as he entered Naruto, feeling the heat wrap around his member and the muscles tightening as much as possible. Soon enough, Sasuke slid all the way in and was fully engulfed by Naruto, and felt the muscle experimentally tighten, then loosen, and waited for them to loosen enough for him to move again, but Naruto's words came before he thought he should move.

"Te-teme… m-move already." Naruto moaned, and even though two of the three words were not ones they agreed the blond could say, he allowed it to slip as he pulled out almost all the way, and then shoved back in again. Sasuke released a moan as Naruto's hands dug into the couch as he felt Sasuke continued to move in and out. Soon, Sasuke was moving faster and harder, and then finally, Naruto screamed out Sasuke's name.

"Kami! Right there Sasuke!" Sasuke smirked and aimed his thrust in the same direction as he again and again pounded into his blond, making the other scream his name as he saw bright white flash behind eyes and threw his head back as his fists clutched tighter to the cushions beneath him. Naruto began to move with Sasuke, meeting each of the thrusts Sasuke did and soon he was reaching his climax. Naruto could feel the pressure building up and soon with a final thrust back, Naruto screamed Sasuke's name as he came. Soon after, Sasuke followed, riding his out as he called out Naruto's name. Sasuke collapsed onto Naruto, and pulled out gently as he pulled Naruto close to him and pulled a blanket from the floor over both of them. Naruto instantly nuzzled into the warmth of the other and rubbed his face across Sasuke's chest.

"Mm… that was wonderful Sasu." Naruto smiled as his eyes closed sleepily.

Sasuke smiled and kissed the Naruto's forehead. "Night Naru." and with that, he drifted off to sleep with his lover in his arms.

--

The first semester just ended and Naruto smiled and bounced happily through the halls, as he was called to the principal's office again, but this time, he knew it was for a better reason than last time. He happily entered the office. "Morning dad!" Naruto called out happily.

Minato smiled in return and hugged his son. "You're amazing Naruto! You got straight As!"

Naruto merely smiled and nodded. "Yep and its thanks to my amazing tutor Sasu-kun!" he cheered happily, and then remembered that his dad didn't know about him being tutored by Sasuke. Minato raised an eyebrow, but smirked.

"You mean Sasuke Uchiha?" he questioned, and Naruto nodded. "Well, at least you are 18, so I approve, and I'm sure your mom will adore him just like how she does with Itachi."

Naruto couldn't help but blush. "Dad!"

Minato came out of his musing and smiled. "Alright, alright, go get going then. Plus Sasuke already told me all about the tutoring and how you raised your Health grade to an A. Oh and he's already asked for permission to steal you away tonight, so your mother told me to remind you to use protection. Have fun!"

It was then that Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle as he waited in the parking lot, against his car when his name screamed by a certain blue eye blond could be heard throughout the campus.

_Don't worry Naru, you'll be screaming my name many times tonight._ He thought with an evil glint in his eyes.

* * *

**Well that's it. Kinda rushed and messed up, but okay, right? I think this would have been better if made as a multi shot, but its pretty good for a one shot, no?**

**Okay, so it isn't really that good. I'm sorry.**

**But I hope you thought it was okay May! I tried my best. Don't worry I'll do another one later on when I get better and have more time than just a couple of days to write. heh heh  
**

**And again Happy Birthday!**

**Please leave reviews guys, I know you always hear it, but it'd help that way I can know what to improve on, since I know I can and need to improve... and update my other stuff. heh heh  
**

**Later!**

**:3 Rikau**


End file.
